


look at him

by bisexualmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualmagnus/pseuds/bisexualmagnus
Summary: An AU fic where Magnus attends Isabelle's birthday party and ends up spending most of his time with Alec. Izzy and Jace then come to a realization.





	look at him

**Author's Note:**

> as promised, to those who've read my first malec fic, here's one of the soft malec fanfics i owe y'all :) 
> 
> ENJOY! xoxo

"Hey Alec, you've been walking and running around since the party started. Seriously you are giving me a headache." Isabelle protested with the typical Izzy tone in her voice.

 

"I'm sorry, Iz. Have you seen Magnus? You said you invited him over." Said Alec, sounding tired. Probably because he has been looking for Magnus for the past couple of minutes. Or hours.

 

"I haven't seen him yet but I did invite him. Why with the rush, Alec?"

 

"Nothing. It's just I... uh-"

 

Before Alec could finish, the door opened. It was Magnus Bane.

 

"Oh, look Alec it's Magnus." Izzy made a silly grin at Alec, a silly grin that made him blush.

 

Magnus has a confused expression painted on his face. "You two are acting weird. But anyways, Happy Birthday Isabelle! I have something for you." He showed her the gift bag he's holding.

 

"Aww, thanks. Could you just please put that in the gifts section? It's right over there. I'm sure my brother here would love to join you, right Alec?" She gave Alec a _look_ and moved her eyebrows up and down at him while smiling. To tease him even more. "Okay, I'll leave the both of you now since I still have guests to entertain. Have fun!"

 

As soon as Izzy left them, Magnus and Alec walked toward the gifts section which is near the sala. They reached the gifts section without any of them speaking, which kind of felt unusual to either of them.

 

"Thank the Angel, we're finally away from all those people I don't even recognize." Alec said with a sigh.

 

Magnus creased his foreahead. "Is that why who wouldn't talk earlier? Alexander, you could have just told me so we left the party earlier and went to my apartment instead."

 

"It's my sister's birthday I should be here, besides we're now alone in here so it's really okay." Alec retorted.

 

"OK, I'll get something for us to drink and eat. Do you need something else?"

 

With a smile on his face, Alec shook his head.

 

 Magnus came back five minutes or so after with drinks in both his hands and a bag of chips between his teeth. Alec smiled, a smile that someone would mistaken as a small laugh, when he saw Magnus struggling to bring the food and drinks.

 

"I didn't know you had such talent." Alec joked.

 

"Nah, just simple multitasking. Do you want me to teach you? But not for free though, I mean a discount would do but you still gotta pay." They both giggled.

 

Alec offered them to play Xbox and gladly, Magnus agreed. They were pretending to be each other enemies while on the other games, they are on the same team, killing off their enemies one gun shot at a time. Little did they know the birthday girl herself, Izzy, and Jace are just behind them. Watching them play together, staring at them nonstop, and realizing things.

 

"Do you notice something different, Iz?"

 

"Besides Alec wearing a different outfit today, what is it?" 

 

Jace snorted with laughter. He always love it when Izzy comes at Alec. "I know that. But look at him Izzy, everytime he's around Magnus I can always see a smile painted on his face. I could always see the Alec we wouldn't see before."

 

"Yeah, he's changed so much. He's changed in the very best way. Mom and Dad would love to see Alec like this."

 

Jace looked at Izzy, then at Magnus and Alec again who are still busy playing. "Alec went through a lot of problems before and we were by his side to cheer up, but no one made him laugh, made him smile that big other than Magnus. He is truly a blessing not just to Alec, but for our family too. I'm really glad our parents accept their relationship because I can't imagine Alec being heartbroken again."

 

"Wow Jace, I've never thought you could say something like that."

 

"Like what?" He looked confused.

 

"I mean I didn't think you could take something so seriously." She laughed, and so did Jace, so hard Alec heard them.

 

Alec already turned his back and is now facing Jace and Izzy. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

 

"Nothing. We just came by to tell you I'm gonna open the gifts now and I want everyone including you and Magnus, together, to be there with me." Isabelle offered.

 

At this point, Magnus and Alec has risen from the sofa. In chorus, they answered. "Yes, we'll be there." As they finished their sentence, they smiled at each other.

 

Izzy and Jace lead the way while Magnus and Alec walks behind them, walking side by side with Alec's arm wrapped on Magnus' shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> got the concept from rou's (@SOFTJIMON) tweet: https://twitter.com/SOFTJlMON/status/864636986837147648


End file.
